Border
.]]A Border is an enclosure surrounding every verified community in the Delirium Trilogy as well as the United States as a whole. For smaller communities these are simply electrified fences but for larger communities they have cement walls with watchtowers and floodlights. The government claims that borders exist in order to prevent the spread of deliria and to keep dangers out from the Wilds. However, it is widely believed that it is also meant to keep citizens in without an easy way to escape. History See also: Timeline After the decision by the government that love was a disease and a cure was sought for, America set up borders around the country as a whole and on one July 4th, it permanently closed to all outsiders. Soon after, around the time of the Great Sanitation, borders were set up around verified communities and travel outside of a verified community was only allowed with government permission. Despite this, Invalids still manage to infiltrate into the verified communities and Uncureds managed to cross the borders and escape into the Wilds. One notable incident of this was Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes in Portland who managed to power down the electric fence border though only Lena Haloway managed to make it across. The border of Portland later started to be turned into a cement wall for more protection after the Incidents. It only got part way, however, before the resistance broke in and tore it down. Purpose The government has always claimed that the purpose of the borders is to keep citizens safe and put a physical barrier between them and the dangers of the Wilds. However, it is highly implied that the real reason there are borders is to forcibly keep people within verified communities and to make it next to impossible for them to escape. It is a well-known fact among Invalids and members of the resistance that the borders are part of a "smoke and mirrors" show. Meaning that for the large part they aren't as well kept as they should. Electric borders aren't always live and patrols among cement walls aren't always followed. With that said, if there has been an escape in a verified community--especially a big one--security for that place as well as places nearby will be ramped up for a few days. Specific Borders * Portland - An electric fence within ''Delirium'' though most of the time its power is off. Later turned into a cement wall in Requiem though this is destroyed. Notable crossers include Lena Haloway, Alex Sheathes, Annabel Haloway, and Alex's mother. * New York - A huge cement wall with watchtowers and patrols. Notable crossers are Lena Haloway, Julian Fineman, Raven, and Tack. * Waterbury - A huge cement wall similar to New York with floodlights and alarm switches in an event of a border crosser. Crossers include Lena Haloway, Coral, and Lu. * Yarmouth - Mentioned to have an unfortified portion with which people could easily cross in and out. Crossers include Raven and Blue. Trivia * From a young age, most people within verified communities have it drilled into them that even going near the border is taboo. * The Crypts are technically a part of Portland's border as the back of it juts right into the Wilds. Category:Facts Category:Vocabulary Category:Locations